


Stay Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reaction fic to the latest trailer.





	

Sara clutched Michael Jr. close to her chest as the elevator slowly drifted up. He had fallen asleep on the She realized her hands were still shaking from her encounter with Jacob. She felt foolish given everything that happened. After what happened with the Company she should have known better but they were supposed to be safe. They were supposed to be free. After Michael had-

-but he hadn’t. He was alive, was this whole time, and she was about to see him. She was about to come face to face with a man she had loved and lost so very quickly, who still invaded her dreams and her nightmares. Especially her nightmares. 

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open to a bland colored hallway. She smiled softly as she stepped out, noting the numbers on the door. Linc always had a thing for high floors. Anytime, back then and now, they needed a place to stay he would always insist it be several floors up. Better advantage points, see who’s coming, he would say. 

She adjusted her son as she reached the door. She didn’t have to knock, the door flew open on it’s own. Sucre stood there, his face lighting up when he saw her. 

“Mami, glad you’re safe,” he said, leaning in a kissing her cheek. 

“It’s good to see you, Fernando,” she said in return. He gestured to the sleep boy and she nodded, handing her son to him. He cradled the boy to him, moving to the couch and laying him down gently. She stepped in and shut the door, almost bumping into Lincoln when she turned around. He instantly pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him tightly, not knowing the details of the hell they had waded into to bring Michael back, but knowing these boys of hers deserved so much better. 

He released her and nodded to the bedroom door. 

“He took a nasty beating before we got here, but he’s ok. He’s sleeping it off now,” he explained. He joined Sucre in the little living area, taking a seat next to his sleeping nephew. 

She took a few deep breaths before heading for the bedroom. The door was already ajar, and the lights were still on. 

And there he was. 

Barely aged a day, a little bruised up, but there. She could see the rise and fall of his chest from the doorway. She moved close, practically falling to her knees when she reached the bed. Her hand was shaking violently as she reached for his. She hesitated, her hand hovering above his. She dreamed of this, of him miraculously coming back, being the father she always knew he would have been if only he had more time. 

She clasped his hand, the tears falling at the first touch of his fingertips. She sobbed, quietly, not wanting to wake him, not yet. Him just being here, alive and within reach was too much, she didn’t know what she would do if he looked at with those eyes or said her name with that voice. 

“You only get one, you know,” she whispered, gently stroking his face. “So this is it. This time you have to stay alive.”


End file.
